Zec 9/kjv
: }|1| 9:1 The burden of the word of the LORD in the land of Hadrach, and Damascus shall be the rest thereof: when the eyes of man, as of all the tribes of Israel, shall be toward the LORD. }} : }|2| 9:2 And Hamath also shall border thereby; Tyrus, and Zidon, though it be very wise. }} : }|3| 9:3 And Tyrus did build herself a strong hold, and heaped up silver as the dust, and fine gold as the mire of the streets. }} : }|4| 9:4 Behold, the LORD will cast her out, and he will smite her power in the sea; and she shall be devoured with fire. }} : }|5| 9:5 Ashkelon shall see it, and fear; Gaza also shall see it, and be very sorrowful, and Ekron; for her expectation shall be ashamed; and the king shall perish from Gaza, and Ashkelon shall not be inhabited. }} : }|6| 9:6 And a bastard shall dwell in Ashdod, and I will cut off the pride of the Philistines. }} : }|7| 9:7 And I will take away his blood out of his mouth, and his abominations from between his teeth: but he that remaineth, even he, shall be for our God, and he shall be as a governor in Judah, and Ekron as a Jebusite. }} : }|8| 9:8 And I will encamp about mine house because of the army, because of him that passeth by, and because of him that returneth: and no oppressor shall pass through them any more: for now have I seen with mine eyes. }} : }|9| 9:9 Rejoice greatly, O daughter of Zion; shout, O daughter of Jerusalem: behold, thy King cometh unto thee: he is just, and having salvation; lowly, and riding upon an ass, and upon a colt the foal of an ass. }} : }|10| 9:10 And I will cut off the chariot from Ephraim, and the horse from Jerusalem, and the battle bow shall be cut off: and he shall speak peace unto the heathen: and his dominion shall be from sea even to sea, and from the river even to the ends of the earth. }} : }|11| 9:11 As for thee also, by the blood of thy covenant I have sent forth thy prisoners out of the pit wherein is no water. }} : }|12| 9:12 Turn you to the strong hold, ye prisoners of hope: even to day do I declare that I will render double unto thee; }} : }|13| 9:13 When I have bent Judah for me, filled the bow with Ephraim, and raised up thy sons, O Zion, against thy sons, O Greece, and made thee as the sword of a mighty man. }} : }|14| 9:14 And the LORD shall be seen over them, and his arrow shall go forth as the lightning: and the LORD God shall blow the trumpet, and shall go with whirlwinds of the south. }} : }|15| 9:15 The LORD of hosts shall defend them; and they shall devour, and subdue with sling stones; and they shall drink, and make a noise as through wine; and they shall be filled like bowls, and as the corners of the altar. }} : }|16| 9:16 And the LORD their God shall save them in that day as the flock of his people: for they shall be as the stones of a crown, lifted up as an ensign upon his land. }} : }|17| 9:17 For how great is his goodness, and how great is his beauty! corn shall make the young men cheerful, and new wine the maids. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *